


From Fever to Lover

by RedCat015



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCat015/pseuds/RedCat015
Summary: 黑羽快斗发起了高烧。而怪盗基德不得不赴预告函之约。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 2





	From Fever to Lover

**Author's Note:**

> 白马生日快乐！！！！腿了一篇又短又难吃的白快_(:3  
> 一直在OOC从未被超越（被痛揍）各位现在退出还来得及……  
> 剧情狗血充满着傻白甜的气息——  
> 以及，我第一次写白快，希望各位不嫌弃OTL  
> 小声：这篇也送给诺娃……粗制滥造的产物，希望你看完之后还爱我（喂）

该死。

黑羽快斗暗骂了一声，身体紧紧地贴着玻璃窗，背后是二十七层高楼可以看到的城市风景线，五颜六色的灯火层层叠叠地铺展开来。他的面前站着双手插着口袋笑容得体的褐发赤眼的高中生侦探白马探。

冰冰凉凉的玻璃触感顺着背脊一路向上，跟额前几乎都快灼烧起来的温度形成了强烈的反差，让黑羽快斗几乎无法思考。他的视线已经开始有些眩晕，不可抗拒地开始觉得自己头重脚轻，像是没有了背后的支撑就会倒下去。脑子乱糟糟的糊成了一片，高速运转的CPU在此刻终于承受不住高压而烧坏了电路，自己就像是一台老旧的电脑，吱吱嗡嗡的风扇响个不停却还是没办法吹走热度，整个界面卡得不行。

他努力把视线聚焦在面前的白马探身上，然后勉强的拉动脸上的肌肉，露出一个依旧很完美的笑容：“晚上好，侦探先生。”

“基德。”白马颔首，笑容不自觉的扬得更高了，“没想到大名鼎鼎的怪盗基德也不过如此，竟然被如此伎俩骗到。真可惜，看样子今晚到此就要结束了。”

黑羽觉得自己脸上的笑容随时都要崩塌，狠狠地捏了一下自己的大腿，痛感暂时改过了难捱的眩晕感，然后维持着笑容，轻笑了一声，摊了摊手，宝石稳稳地躺在了他的右手手心上：“你说的对，今晚确实要结束了。这不是我要的宝石，就麻烦名侦探带回去啦——”黑羽稍稍施力，把宝石朝白马的方向丢了过去，对方下意识的伸出了手接住了它，低头看了一眼，然后又抬头看向了黑羽，微微皱起了眉。黑羽从口袋里掏出了一个小小的装置，向白马晃了晃，按下了按钮，然后压低了帽檐，向他倾身举了个躬， 努力不让自己往前倒下去——真是这样未免也太狼狈了点——这么想着，他脚下一个踉跄，差点重心不稳倒下去，还好站稳了身子没出什么洋相。

黑羽心里狠狠地暗骂。

白马这个家伙，希望他别看出什么，否则自己现在根本没力气躲过他的擒拿这种不争的事实一定会被他好好利用的。他现在只想早点回家然后窝在被窝里睡个昏天黑地，所以他选择赶紧溜，匆匆颔首说道：“晚安，白马君。”

“等等基德——！”

黑羽转身捶了一下落地窗，玻璃立刻四分五裂开来，带着寒意的风吹过了他的额间，身后白色的披风猎猎作响。他又因为温差而恍惚了一下，等他反应过来的时候自己已经被白马拉住了手腕，错过了最佳的逃跑时机。白马一个用力把黑羽从窗户边上拉了过来，黑羽想要挣扎却全身都使不上劲，踉跄了一下被他拉了过去，差点整个人都跌倒在白马的怀里，还好白马及时的扶了他一下，让他站稳了身子。

糟糕，太糟糕了。黑羽快斗你快点想出点什么这样下去大事不妙啊。

他的大脑却像是放弃了思考一样，混混沌沌的什么也想不出来，满脑子被“完蛋了对不起爸爸对不起妈妈我的怪盗生涯就要就此落幕了”给塞满。

白马却意外的松了手，然后把一只手放到了黑羽的额头上，皱起了眉头。

“基德，你发烧了。”

黑羽呆呆地站在白马探面前，眨了眨眼睛，然后又眨了眨眼睛。

“……诶？”

“我说，你发烧了怪盗基德，温度还不低。请问你是脑子烧坏了才会选择在今天偷你的宝石吗？”白马语气平淡，但黑羽明显地听出了他的不悦。这个人是怎么回事啊是他脑子坏掉了还是我坏掉了，为什么莫名听出了一点关心的意味？

……一定是自己烧糊涂了。黑羽及时否认了自己天马行空般地幻想。

“太过分了啊拜托……我怎么会知道我今天会高烧——”黑羽想要辩驳一下，下一秒就被白马大侦探打断了。

白马冷哼了一声：“就这样逮捕你总有一种胜之不武的感觉。”

“……说这话未免也太自负了吧，名侦探。”

“哦？有本事你跑啊？”

“……名侦探你前面是不是觉得自己胜之不武？要不就让我今天先回去休息着，改天再来比划？”黑羽立刻讪笑了起来，偷偷的往后挪了一步。

“想太美。到现在你还不承认你是黑羽快斗吗？”白马干脆双手环胸，料定黑羽今晚根本跑不过自己，大有就这么跟他耗一个晚上的架势。

黑羽立刻发挥自己的装傻技能，又偷偷往后挪了一步：“……谁是黑羽快斗？”

“你承认我就让你走。一直在往后蹭不嫌累吗？”

“……不是，黑羽快斗到底是谁，为什么你每次都要缠着我问我是不是他？”黑羽尴尬地挠了挠头，站在那里也没在后退。

“回答问题，怪盗基德。”

“我怎么可能会是一个我自己都不认识的人？”

“你可以走了，怪盗基德。”白马沉默了两秒后突然说道，黑羽立刻又蒙圈了。

“……咦？“

白马往后退了两步，又把手插回了口袋里，耸耸肩，示意黑羽可以离开。

黑羽不管白马到底在干什么有没有设下什么陷阱，总之先逃离这个是非之地再说——白马怎么今天格外的咄咄逼人还有气势，好可怕。

他一边这样想着，一边从窗边一跃而下，随后身后的滑翔翼顺利的展开，风把他整个人都托起，就这样有点歪歪斜斜的飞离了大楼。

黑羽几乎是半昏迷状态下回到的黑羽宅，寺井老管家一边念叨着他的身体状况今天这种行为太冒失了，还不要命地从二十七楼直接跳下来晚上的风那么凉肯定让他烧得更厉害了云云，一边把他扶到他的卧室，让他盖着被子躺在床上，之后就开始忙前忙后的又是帮他量体温又是贴退热贴又是递药给他。

黑羽快斗心如死灰的想，这药难喝的简直让他想回去直面白马了。

然后黑羽宅的门铃就响了。

寺井从二楼窗户看下去的时候，皱起了眉头，回头跟躺在床上病怏怏的黑羽快斗说道：“是白马君。”

……还是让他喝药吧，这一定是错觉。

黑羽希望此刻的自己能从赶紧从这场噩梦醒来，他还没和白马交锋，他也还没以怪盗基德的身份莫名其妙的被白马关心。

一生病就诸事不顺这种纪实性预言到底是谁说的。

他恨恨地咬牙。

“白马君。”寺井打开了门，微微颔首。白马回以笑容，身上多套了一件纯灰色的外套，手上还拎着一个纸袋。他拿起袋子稍微晃了晃，笑容没怎么变：“听说黑羽同学生病了，过来拜访一下。”

“黑羽少爷在休息，东西我帮白马君拿上去就好。”寺井连脚步都没动，站在门口彬彬有礼地说道。白马也没觉得被冒犯，反而嘴角的弧度扬得更高了些，定定地看着寺井几秒后无所谓地耸了耸肩，把纸袋递给了寺井：“那麻烦寺井管家了。”

“不用客气的。非常抱歉白马君，今天实在不是很巧。”

“的确不是很巧。”白马的视线越过寺井的肩头，看向了空无一人的屋内，又移回来，意有所指地说道。“那么在下告辞了。”

“慢走。”

黑羽半睁着眼睛，太阳穴突突突地直跳。

“哈？白马就这样走了？”这里面一定有什么阴谋。黑羽一边觉得自己脑子马上就要烧坏了一边想着。

“白马君让我把这个给你。”寺井递上了白马交予他的东西。黑羽觉得自己脑仁更疼了。他向寺井点了点头，示意他可以先不用管自己。寺井担忧地看了他一眼，然后一言不发的转身离开了快斗的卧室。

黑羽呼了一口热气，感觉自己的肺里都是滚烫的空气。话说回来白马没事送他东西干什么？

他撑起了身子，打开了袋子，里面躺着退烧药、手写的使用说明书以及一张卡片。

黑羽内心一个咯噔。

他跳过了药和说明书，取出了那张卡片。白色的卡片上面没什么内容，只有一行用钢笔写出来的工工整整的花体英文：

“We need to talk. ”

黑羽凝视了那行字片刻后，果断翻了一个白眼。

留过洋就了不起了啊还说起了英文……不是，他当我是谁啊？说讲话就讲话说见面就见面啊？我是那种可以招之即来挥之即去的人吗？

黑羽憋着一口气，把卡片翻了一面。

左下方写着一行小小的字：

“我也许可以考虑不把你的身份告诉中森警官，快斗君。考虑一下我的请求？毕竟我手上还是有你和寺井管家的录音。”

……这个家伙！他立刻伸手在领子下方摸索了一番，果然找到了一个轻巧的窃听器。黑羽气急败坏地直接恶狠狠地把它扯下来，当作白马探一样砸到了地上泄愤。

他放下了卡片，整个人还是点晕头转向。流年不利，今天绝对不是什么好日子。黑羽闭了闭眼睛，把放在床头柜的手机抓了过来，没好气地调到了“白马探”通讯录号码的位置，手指放在呼出键三秒之后才用力按了下去。

听筒里“嘟”了两声之后电话就被接通了。

“什么时间？”黑羽把头靠在墙壁上，努力让自己的声音听着不是那么虚弱一些。

“我就在你家楼下。介意开个门？”

“什——我这就下去。”

”有劳了，快斗君。”

黑羽和白马坐在小方桌的两边，寺井给他们一人端了一杯热茶。

白马点点头，微笑地向寺井说了一声谢谢，眼神牢牢地锁在了黑羽身上。黑羽在这样强烈的目光下感到了不自在，咳了两声，低头看着自己手里捧着的茶，有白色的细烟袅袅沿着茶面升起。

“快斗的病情怎么样了？”白马率先打破了沉默。

黑羽梗了一秒，神色如常的开口：“嗯，还算可以，谢谢关心。”

“不可以。”白马突然向前倾身，手背贴上了黑羽的额头。黑羽吓了一跳，整个人都差点被白马这个猝不及防做出的动作而跳了起来。白马的手冰冰凉凉的，跟他额头的炽热形成了一个鲜明的对比，让他在惊吓的同时也感受到了一点镇静的效果。白马收回了手，黑羽心下还有些许失望，正要说点什么假装责怪一下白马突如其来的动作的时候，白马叹了一口气，坐了回去。

“虽然我很热衷于跟你玩你追我赶的游戏，但是拜托你了，黑羽快斗——怪盗基德，随便哪个，好好照顾好自己。”

“……诶？等等你不要自说自话啊，不是都说我不是——”

“今天的事情我会当做没有发生过，所以你也不必太过在意。只是不管你承认也好否定也罢，总之……好好休息。中森警官那边我会去交代。”白马表情没什么变化，眼神晦暗不明地看着黑羽。他顿了一下，见黑羽还是有些没反应过来，无奈地松口：“所以说，我会——唔——”

黑羽突然把脸凑到白马跟前，然后准确的对着他的嘴亲了下去。白马瞪大了眼睛。

这几乎不能算是一个吻，顶多只是唇畔相碰，但是从黑羽那侧传来的温度却像是感染了白马一样，让他全身上下都渐渐地变得燥热了起来。

黑羽才反应过来自己刚刚做了什么，惊慌失措地坐了回去，整个人红着脸低下了头，看上去像是那个被强吻而不是去强吻别人的人一样。他暗骂着自己一定是脑子彻底烧坏了，才会不经过思考就直接亲上去——白马探这个家伙是不是有毒啊怎么自己一遇到他就没什么好事情？自己刚刚为什么脑子一热就亲上去了？

白马像是还在回味那个浅尝辄止的吻一样，一言不发地坐在另一侧。

黑羽马上怂了，连头也不敢抬，小声地说道：“呃，白马，今天的事情是不是全都没有发生过，那这个也干脆——”

“不，快斗。”白马干脆利落地回答，突然站了起来，居高临下的看着黑羽。黑羽不得不仰头才能对上白马的视线。白马勾起了嘴角，语气无比柔和地说道：“我要收回我之前的话。”

“……”黑羽张了张嘴。

“要我删除录音不告诉中森也可以。我就一个条件。”

黑羽有预感有什么事要发生了。

他不自觉的屏住了呼吸，紧紧地看着白马，心跳加速。

“我们交往吧。”

“……哈哈白马探你在说什么呢你是在开玩笑吧我刚刚真的不是故意的你你你我我我——”黑羽磕磕绊绊地说道，气息有些紊乱，眼神也在房间里四处乱飞。他想他脸上的温度已经要超越额头的温度了。

“黑羽快斗，我是认真的。”

黑羽战战兢兢地对上了白马的视线，他的眼睛里沉淀着无法忽视的执着和前所未有的认真。

“……你也烧糊涂了吗。”黑羽嘀嘀咕咕了抱怨了一句之后，挫败地跟白马说道，“好吧，答应你了名侦探。”

白马挑了挑眉，然后走到黑羽边上，弯身低头跟他交换了一个更加深入的吻。

“你不怕传染吗？”黑羽被吻得七晕八素气喘吁吁了之后还不忘问道。

白马轻笑一声。

“From fever to love, Kid.”

“……啧，又拽英文。”

－END.－

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈哈哈哈好幼稚x


End file.
